


Keep Your Powder Dry

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can be read as either established Sterek relationship or as pre-slash, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been taken prisoner by Gerard Argent and his men. Stiles is going to have to keep a lid on his temper if he’s going to find a way to get them out of there.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Keep Your Powder Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you’re all staying safe out there. This is for the prompt words _finger, abusive, robot_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Title from the old maxim ‘keep your powder dry’, meaning to be ready to act at a moment’s notice, but to stay calm and keep a level head until that moment arrives rather than getting riled up and letting your temper override your good sense.

Stiles’ temper was dangling off a cliff edge, holding on by the fingertips of one hand. One more word out of Gerard’s foul, abusive mouth would be like stomping on those fingertips, sending Stiles hurtling into a full-blown rage. 

He wouldn’t care if it was just himself in danger, but Derek was currently who knows where having who knows what done to him. When they’d been dragged apart earlier, kicking and screaming, Stiles heard Gerard robotically rhyming off everything he had in store for Derek. He needed to stay calm if he was going to get them out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
